dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Goblins are hostile creatures that can be found inhabiting not only Gransys, but every corner of the world. Their physical frames are quite similar to those of humans in structure, but even at full height, it is rare for a Goblin to reach five feet. Consequently, Goblins cannot match the fearsome abilities of most other beasts, and an individual Goblin possessing some sort of weapon is only about as powerful in battle as an unremarkable human. Overview They possess about as much intelligence as a small child and are able to use rudimentary tools and weapons. Goblins appear to communicate with one another in their own unique language, and some can even use a smattering of human speech. Goblins are usually encountered in revels of five to ten and are lead by a single leader. Strength in numbers is considered to be the Goblin’s greatest weapon. Goblins will also take human weapons and armor, mostly plundered from their fallen victims, and don them in their own fashion. Their looks may be laughable in the eyes of men, but the Goblins seem to think that they look very fine in their outlandish outfits. Tactics Goblins are some of the most common enemies in the game. It is considered a normal mook, and as such it should pose no real threat outside of some sort of large wave. However, they are often accompanied by the larger Hobgoblin, who can pose quite a threat. *Like other opponents early on in Dragon's Dogma, they are susceptible to both fire attacks and ice attacks. *If near a cliff, it is possible to stun them with a few attacks and then grab and throw them off, however you will lose any loot they may drop. *Some Goblins will call for reinforcements with a horn, so it is suggested to aim for them first, unless you want more experience. *Killing their leaders will cause them to be demoralized and won't be as aggressive making them easier to kill. *Some Goblins wear an entire suit of "Armor" that blocks most attacks. Use repeated attacks, guard breaking attacks, or aim for the legs to break their guard and deal normal damage. *Goblins are very slightly weak to Fire and Ice, as noted by your pawns. They resist Dark, but receive normal damage from all other elements. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak to fire *Weak to Ice *Resistent to Dark *Goblin Strategies: Killing the leader first will demoralize the others *Must be frozen then shattered. *Suseptible to Blinding *Headshots work well *"They're simple prey once hobbled." In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 500 goblins either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Trivia *As evidence of their knowledge of the human tongue, Goblins have been known to shout 'Stupid human!' when they spy the Arisen. Quite why Goblins hate humans so much - or how they came to learn the human tongue is because they kill so many humans or spy on humans. *Goblins inhabit caves or else set up their own small emcampments around Gransys, which usually only consist of a fire. Where possible they also seem to enjoy living in abandoned human settlements, such as the miners' huts outside the Ancient Quarry. There is a particularly concentrated Goblin presence along the coast near Bloodwater Beach. *Goblins are highly destructive creatures and seem to enjoy smashing everything man-made in sight. *Fire is much beloved by Goblins, if a Goblin is holding a torch he will throw it at the Arisen. Gallery goblin1.jpg goblin2.jpg goblin3.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Goblins